


Bad Day

by DianaSolaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT3, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris
Summary: Keith is having a bad day. Rather than trying (and failing) to make him talk about it, Allura and Lance revert to other ways to try lift his spirits and distract him a little. Namely, terrible flirting. They're good at that.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousCheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/gifts).



 

Allura usually wasn’t the best at reading other people’s emotions, but she knew when Keith was having a bad day, no matter how much he tried to hide it. It was the way the weight settled on his shoulders; the way his eyes, usually not quite meeting theirs anyway, were firmly fixed on the ground or his own hands.

Lance could see it too. It was a quiet day on the Castle; Pidge and Hunk were refining their hacked Galra data, Shiro was learning about Altean weaponry from Coran – which left the three of them alone in the common room. And Keith was sitting on the couch, trying not to make any noise, almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

Allura glanced over at Lance, who shrugged. “I don’t know,” he mouthed.

Well. That wouldn’t do. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, then as one, she and Lance crossed the room, sitting on either side of – what _was_ Keith? Their lover? Their partner? Nobody had quite figured out what was happening yet.

A hesitant smile crossed Keith’s face. “Uh – hey guys.”

Allura pressed a kiss to his cheek; Lance folded his legs over Keith’s lap. “Lance has been telling me all about Earth games. Is it true that you spin a bottle to determine who you’ll marry?”

Lance spluttered with laughter, and Keith blinked at her, quirking an eyebrow. “…Lance, _what_ have you been telling her?”

“I –“

“Spin the Bottle? Really? That’s your idea of Earth culture?”

“Look, man, it got me a kiss.”

Allura raised her hand to Keith’s hair, letting her fingers tangle through it. She still couldn’t help the moments of hesitancy, where she became all too aware that she didn’t know what she was doing – that she might be a princess, but when it came to the men she loved, she was just as clueless as they were. “It sounds intriguing. What other games are there from Earth?”

Keith laughed quietly. He was still distant, but there was a bit more light in his eyes. “I mean, there’s sports. I used to play soccer.”

“You _what_ now?”

“Lance, how is that a surprise?”

“Doesn’t that involve, like, teamwork? And not _stabbing_ the ball – ow!” Lance rubbed his arm ruefully, but he couldn’t suppress the cheeky grin on his face.

“I was like, twelve. It only lasted for a year or two.”

Allura cocked her head. “What’s that?”

Keith took a deep breath. “Well, you – there’s a ball, and there’s two nets on either end of the field. And you have to kick the ball around and get it into your net. And there’s two teams.”

“Oh, I see. Is the losing team executed?” she said with the straightest face possible – and dissolved into giggles at their horrified faces. “I _can_ make jokes!”

“Oh good,” Lance mumbled. “Morbid and creepifying ones.”

“We could play soccer. Couldn’t we?”

Keith blinked, then turned to Lance. “I mean – Could we?” There was a note of wistfulness in his voice.

“I mean, we have, what, seven people? If Coran refs, that’s teams of three – I guess we _could,_ yeah.”

Keith ducked his head a little, hair falling into his eyes, and mumbled something Allura didn’t quite catch. It sounded a little like ‘trouble’.

Lance took Keith’s face in his hands, long fingers stroking his cheekbones. “You know that’s not true.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s nose, then to his lips, then his chin, and the smile spreading over Keith’s lips lit up his entire face.

Then Lance licked his cheek.

“ _Ewww,_ oh my god, _Lance!_ ”

Allura perched her chin on Keith’s shoulder. “I could lick your other cheek if you want to be symmetrical.”

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with _two_ of you. But yes, if you _really_ feel like it’s – _aafsdkjasdfjkaldsfj-_ “

“Hm. You taste like candy.”

“I guess that’s because he’s so sweet.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re both menaces. Where did you get these, a joke book?”

“Oh, no no! I’ve got one! Are you a pancake?” asked Lance.

“Wh-why?”

“Because you’re _flipping sexy.”_

Allura stifled her laughter in Keith’s shoulder. It was like she could _hear_ his brain break. “W-well – are you from space because – you – fly an alien spaceship – oh, never mind.”

“Don’t worry. You can kick our ass on the soccer field.” Lance untangled his legs from Keith’s, springing to his feet and stretching out with a groan. “Although that means I get to make you play basketball one day.”

“You’re like, four inches taller than me.”

“We’ll get you platform shoes, it’s chill. After I waggle the ball out of your reach.”

“You’re an ass.”

Allura nuzzled at Keith’s cheek, then linked her fingers in with his. “Come on, you.” Lance stretched out his hand as well, and Keith turned a little pink before taking it and letting them lead him out of the room.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. It was all he’d probably say about it – but it, and the little glimmer in his eyes, was enough.


End file.
